<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aliit by dreaminbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368438">Aliit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks'>dreaminbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din/Boba Omegaverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Omega Din Djarin, Omega Verse, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba is the King of Tatooine, but he's also a husband and a father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din/Boba Omegaverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aliit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this came to me once I was sitting around. I needed some personal indulgence and wrote this on my phone while watching movies with my family. Bear with me. Hope you enjoy ❤️<br/>This is a STAND-ALONE, you don't have to read the previous parts (There is no Baby Yoda/Grogu here, just so you know)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba was sprawled on his throne. His gaze behind the <em>buy'ce</em> unfocused and irritated as he looked down on the Senator who came to ask him for financial support. Fett’s empire was growing fast, and many people were trying to take advantage of it. Most of them thought he was inexperienced, that they could use him. Clearly this man was thinking the same, and he made Boba’s mood even worse. Not to mention that his heavily pregnant mate wasn’t by his side, his instincts flaring up more and more with every second making him want to just go and look after his Omega.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Alpha was reluctant to leave Din alone to take care of their daughter, but he had already cancelled and postponed so many meetings that they began to pile up. Besides, his empire needed supervision, and he planned to provide it. The Senator kept going on about his needs, and Boba started to zone out, so badly that he didn’t even notice when a tiny hand patted him on the thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>„<em>Buir</em>” an unsure voice broke the politician’s explanations. Everyone looked at the little girl who stood beside the king’s throne. Weight shifting from leg to leg as she clearly waited for her father to pay her some attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy’s working now sweetheart” Boba kept his eyes locked with the politician, not wanting to give him a break. The girl tried to protest her little hands patting Boba on the thigh even harder “Why don’t you go and play with your Mommy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hated to send his <em>Ad'ika</em> away, but he was only a few meetings away from getting his work done and joining both his mate and pup and that was the only thing he dreamt about right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But I want to play, and Mommy is sick and needs to sleep” the court held their breath as Fett turned to the girl, his scent growing heavy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They weren’t sure what relations Fett had with his child. No one had really seen them interacting, the kid usually hanging off of the Omega that lurked around in the palace. It was hard to say whether he had gotten irritated by her tries to get his attention. </p>
  <p>Little Ailyn however didn’t seem troubled by her father’s behaviour nor the scent she couldn’t quite label yet and kept going on with her demands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mommy told me not to bother you, but it’s been so much time, I’m bored already”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Alpha could feel his heart ramming against his rib cage. Din seemed fine when he had left him this morning, but then again a few hours have passed. He tried to process what his daughter had said, since she got bored and broke Din’s request then it must have been quite some time since his Omega fell asleep. Besides, what did she mean exactly, was Din nauseous, tired? He didn't even want to think about anything more serious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sick? What do you mean?” his voice was tight with worry as he asked this dreadful question, praying for a simple answer. The thoughts about the court, the politician and all other who were waiting for an audience were already out of his head. The only thing that was left was the basic need to protect his family, to check on his mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm not sure <em>Buir</em>, something with the baby” the girl shrugged, her dark eyes looking up at her father, who didn’t plan to waste any more time. He scooped the child up and went down the throne stairs, barking at Fennec to deal with the politician, ignoring the worried look she was giving him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a few fast strides he found himself in the master bedroom his heart falling when he didn’t notice his mate on the bed. The Alpha inside him raging. Although, he could smell his mate in the room, and it did calm his mind a little. Boba made a few more steps and looked at the side of the bed where Din’s nest was cramped between the bed and the corner of their bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let out a shaky breath as his body calmed down seeing his mate. Din wasn’t sleeping but his eyes were closed as he rested on the plushy blankets. His smell was sweet and addicting due to the pregnancy, but Boba could smell some distress, and it made him growl lightly. It caught the Omega’s attention. His eyes fluttered open, and he gave the Alpha a weak smile, clearly not planing to show any of his anxiety.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Din’ika</em>” he placed their daughter down, and she immediately run to the Omega hugging him lightly. He took the opportunity to slide of the helmet and  sent the other man a concerned look “What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing” Din said although his voice was tired, and his hand wrapped tightly around his swollen stomach “Ailyn, I told you not to disturb your father” she pouted at that but nodded anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She did the right thing coming to me” Boba’s voice was stern and his praise made the girl’s face lighten up once more. She untangled from Din and run off to her toys. Once she was out of earshot, Boba pressed once more “<em>Mesh'la</em>, tell me what’s going on. <em>Gedet'ye</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just cramps” Din breathed out after a second not hiding the discomfort any more. The Alpha laid his hands on the pregnant belly in a protective manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Just</em> cramps?” Boba said with a certain disbelief, his instincts kicking in once more. Din simply rolled his eyes “Do you need a doctor? I will call for one and throw everyone out, you need some peace” he was now massaging the Omega’s stomach hoping to ease some of his discomfort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Calm down, Alpha” Din smiled wider now, having visibly relaxed at his mate's presence "It's nothing to worry about, and certainly no need for a medic"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will calm down once you are taken care of” although, he felt a lot calmer now that he was with his Omega, there was still one thing that kept worrying him “Why didn’t you come to me”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were working” Din sounded as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, and Boba sighed at that. His mate still had a hard time understanding that there was absolutely nothing more important for Boba than his wellbeing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It doesn’t matter what I do, if anything is wrong come to me and tell me” he pleaded and pressed closer to his Omega “Even if you just want to cuddle or talk. Anything you need. You are the most important thing in my life. You and our pups and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to either of you”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing will happen, my pregnancy is just messing with your head” Din giggled as Boba wrapped tighter around him, his head pressing in Din's shoulder. The Omega gave out a short, happy purr making the Fett's scent lighter as most of his worry subsided. His inner Alpha happy at the sight of his pregnant mate, heavy with his pup and safe in his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perhaps” Boba nuzzled Omega’s neck kissing the mating bite adoring his skin “I still mean what I said”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy” it was his daughter again “Can we play now?” She was clutching her wooden Banthas in hands looking at Boba expectantly with the eyes that were an exact copy of Din’s ones, and the Alpha could feel his heart melt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course we can love” He could feel Din sigh at that and was sure that his Omega was planning to protest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Din’ika,</em> you’re not alone with this” Boba’s tone was serious as he tried to make Din understand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know I’m not, but you have a busy schedule today” he tried protesting again, and Boba gave out a low growl at that causing Din to roll his eyes once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fennec is going to take care of that, so enough of the work talk. You will have some rest, right now, and I’ll play with Ailyn. Once you feel better, we will have some fun together, the three of us"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Or just the two of us" Din whispered only for Boba to hear, and it has earned him a little laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever you wish for, <em>Cyar'ika</em>" he pressed a light kiss to Din's temple and let Ailyn drag him out of the nest towards the open space of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Omega smiled at the sight, the cramps easing down and allowing him to rest fully, knowing that his Alpha will keep them all safe. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I named their daughter Ailyn, because I'm a huge fangirl of Ailyn Vel (if you don't know her, go check her out!) 💞</p><p>Transalations:<br/>buy'ce- helmet<br/>Buir- parent<br/>Ad'ika- pet name for a child<br/>Din'ika- pet name for Din<br/>Mesh'la- Beautiful<br/>Gedet'ye- please<br/>Cyar'ika- love, sweetheart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>